Unit Suggestions: Soviets
= Soviet Union Suggestions = Pending iron curtain round firing tank or turret (just a suggestion feel free to overlook it if it dont seem cool, the soviets would but the pieces are here) description: a horrific modded tank? turret? that has a miniture iron curtain but instead of protecting it is weapon. the designers of this weapon where kept away from the public so nobody would see this tank turret? till it is ready. weapon: hard to understand iron curtain howitzer niche: possible midrange siege weapon or turret idea. Curtain Hub Description: A random idea: what if the soviets actually has a small building that can make 1 unit invincible? Weapon: A iron curtain beam capable of keeping 1 unit around the turret invulnerable, use the unit as a makeshift turret! (cannot target buildings, unless you wantto make giant invincibility chains). secondary: Armored shell, when inside this shell, it repairs, and has no power demand. niche: makeshift anti tank turret. Put a hammer near it. Comrade Medic Description: Redistribute health amongst the workers, comrade! This unit has a miniature leech beam, which can only be used on vehicles. However, it heals nearby allied infantry! Good for keeping groups of loyal comrades in the fight! Weapons: Miniature leech beam. Secondary: Unknown. Niche: Soviet style medic and support unit. Missile Launcher Description: A thick protected triple-rocket launcher on a circular protected base, similar to the Sentry Gun and the Flak Cannon. Weapon(s): A triple-rocket launcher, or more correctly a rocket launcher that can fire three direct-fire rockets before reloading. Secondary: Indirect fire - does much less damage and will not be able to directly hit targets, but rockets scatter and have greater suppression. Niche it fills: Anti-Tank Defense (to replace the grinder)/AoE suppressor. "Auger" Defense Turret Description:In keeping in the line in the naming of the weapon of the union,The "Auger" rocket Launching turret system,developed by the aging scientist Alexander Granin.It Is Shaped Like the old turret(Confed's),but with two barrels,and a soviet-ish design (you design!) Weapon(s):"Auger" Rocket Launcher,(Auger Rocket is a rocket,when hits target only deals a moderate damage,but...remember the name,"AUGER"..so..it's drill the tank for 5sec with tremendous force.(Unefective against infantries,cant hit aircraft.) Secondary:Deactivate The Auger Mode- Deactivates the "Auger" System,allowing increased rate of fire,but far,less damage. Niche it fills: Anti Tank Defense (to replace the grinder turret) Landmine Catapult Description: It's a base defense that launches landmines. Weapon: Shoots landmines. Does fairly limited damage on a direct hit, but does much better damage if the mine lands and something runs over it. Naturally, the mines automatically detonate after a short while to prevent players from amassing piles of mines. Secondary: Switch longer range, faster projectiles, slower firing rate and shorter detonation times (more micro intensive, for sniping targets) Niche: Anti-armour, ranged area denial Revision Dakolev Trooper Description: Named after a heroic conscript who managed to steal a Rocketeer jetpack, this heavy monstrosity marches across the battlefield with a powerful arsenal in a thick battlesuit. Weapon: The Dakolev is equipped with a powerful minigun able to tear infantry and dent tanks. However, the most Dakolev's can't target aircraft. Secondary: The Dakolev can switch between land and air modes. On land, it is equipped with LOTS of rockets and two flamethrowers. Heroic Upgrade: More experienced troopers have learned to target air units. Niche: A counterpart to Rocketeers and Rocket Angels. They like the concept, but not the flying "Battlement" Basically, a garrison-able wall hub. Might be made into trenches Magnet Protector Description: Large, heavily armoured vehicle covered in magnets. Weapon(s): None; absorbs bullets and enemy fire, like the Black Hole Armour of the Assault Destroyer. Unlike the Assault Destroyer, it lacks any weapon but is substantially more armoured. Secondary: Allows the magnets to reflect enemy fire like the Heisenberg, but damages itself over time. Niche it fills: Same as the Trotski from last week; escort for non-tank tech tree. They’re going to fiddle with the coding to see if it can be made directional Trotski linebreaker Sample: a Robust walker wich boosts better health and defense than a apocalypse, but delivers low damage Prim: a leechbeam wich drains no health (still does low damage) but stops the enemy target from moving and firing at another target than the trotski (note: leech beam does not give weapons to the trotski) sec: switches to a heavier leech beam wich does a little more damage an gives healthdrain. (like hammmer) (note: still doesn't give weapons) Niche: a escort for peruns and all the other low health vechiles of the soviets. intended to soak up the damage for other vechiles, not really an effective combat machine, will lose to apocalypse or other heavy's when unsupported, but great when backed up by peruns or other things. (sidenote: the range of this unit's leech beam is shorter than a tesla coil, so it doesn't become artillery) looks: something like emperor ing 2 form soviet Style?? (just an idea) Good idea, terrible execution Lamprey (2.0) Description: a soviet equivilant to the Assualt destroyer, it was infact designed to counter the Destroyer. The original model carried One machine gun and three leech beams, but due to budget cuts and impracticallity issues, the Newer model comes with two machine guns (one on each side) and one leech beam weapon (center). Suffers from slow land speed and turning and can only use one machine gun on a target (can target two seperate units but cant focus fire on one) (heroic idea: Torpedos) Weapon(s): Sickle grade machine guns, Leech beam (see below) Secondary: Leech beam (see Hammer Tank) Niche it fills: Amphibious assault They’ll set it aside and complete the Soviets, and see if it’s needed Curtain Tank A super-massive tank, it is capable of crushing anything up to but not including apocalypses. A weak "Iron" particle generator gives it an insane amount of armor, this coupled with a frontal deflector shield makes the tank very very hard to destroy(Aka rear armor= apocalypse front armor, Front armor=really really really hard). Its secondary lowers both its particle shield and frontal shield but allows it to make another non-infantry non-air unit invincible/instant kill enemy infantry (medium ROF such as guardian ROF). The invincible effects lasts until the unit either walks out of range or the Curtain tank is destroyed. In this state the Curtain tank has extremely low armor. Might be revised to be like a Team Fortress 2 Medic Author's Comment: That was exactly what I was thinking of when I cr8ed this unit. The Ubercharge :-D Reaper Battle Walker A close-range combat unit for the Vehicle Specialization,the Reaper moves at the same speed of Sickle. While having the 3/4 of Sickle,these bigger cousins of the Sickle and sisters of the Scythe are specialized in one role Destroy the enemy armor. The Reaper is equipped with 3 50mm AP guns which are positioned much like the Sickle,giving the vehicle an ability to deal damage in a 360 degree area. The secondary ability of the Reaper jumps the Reaper not unlike the Sickle,making it a perfect tool for flanking enemies.However,this landing is harder so any infantry that was under the jumped Reaper,has a nice journey to hell. Limited acceptance. We've gotta give them a T2 anti-armour, but this one needs a little work to diferenciate it from the Sickle. Some T-35 like? Parts and Pieces Sentry gun secondary Primary: "Sasha" HMG Secondary: Coctail Mortar Description: switches to a potato mortar, with molotov coctails. It's more effective against hard targets and PKs, but most importantly have longer range and can fire over walls which means you can have overlapping defences. Could use the mortar cycles animation and mortar model. That’s the idea, actually. Anchor Bomber Description: the Soviet's answer to the mesofortress, great at destroying enemy tank hordes, or smashing defence lines. Only mid speed & armour (about vindicator but with bit more amour & less speed). Primary: 3 heavy rolling bombs,that fire like a century & have a minimum range and travel in a straight lineuntil they hit something or time limit; then explode violently. Interestingly, these bombs outpace most tanks, so can be used to kill fleeing enemies. The bombs can be intercepted readily by most attacks, but are not targeted unless manually ordered (like ambulance); for who would waste ammo shooting a rolling trash can? These bombs aren't anti structure, they are anti defence/tank but will still damage buildings if unstopped. Secondary: RTB. Niche: anti horde & base defences. Denied, but the rolling bomb appeals to them Spetznaz Description: Spetznaz units are armed with an experimental Tesla Grenade Launcher, an automatic weapon that fires Tesla grenades. When they explode, Tesla grenades shock and kill units in a small raduis and cause all vehicles and structures to shut down. Can clear garrisons. Weapon: Tesla Grenade Launcher Secondary: The Spetznaz unit builds a man-cannon that it can use to launch itself into the midst of a fight. The man-cannon can also be used by other units. The mancannon will go for the Spetznaz already in the game Kolobok Mine Deployer Description: A Rugged mine deployer that can switch between two types of mines. Weapon(s): lays down 3-5 Kolobok mines (explodes with small desolater defoliant contamination) Secondary: Deploy Burrowed Terror Drone (costs money & time to deploy), it will stay inert until enemies get close to it or commanded to attack Niche it fills: Defensive Support Tank Secondary is interesting, may go on the Scrapper Tank Vacuum Tank Description: A heavy vehicle that creates a minivacuum, sucking in vehicles near it and doing damage for a second, like the Imploder. It has grappling hooks or whatever that stops it from being pulled in. Weapon(s): Minivacuum Secondary: Secondary is to release the hooks, granting it the force to create a larger vacuum that also sucks itself in. Niche it fills: Last attack/suicide/anti-ground Maybe a heroic upgrade for the apocalypse, otherwise rejected Iron Dragon Heavy tank which fires curtained shells, going through multiple tanks at once and instantly killing infantry. Secondery is a weakened iron curtain which can absorb the next single shot the tank is hit by - let it be a nuke or single machinegun bullet. Interesting secondary, but the tank itself is very similar to the Syndicate Talos and the Perun Concrete Glider Arnament: None. Secondary: Liftoff/Crashland Niche: One time aerial insertion of infantry w/o having the need for an airfield. Built from: Vehicle war fac Description: A one-time use concrete glider capable of carrying 5 infantry, it has a crude pair of wheels and a strap on rocket engine that detach upon take off. (You can only load the glider once, and thats when it is on the ground). On the ground, it moves veryyyy slowly. In the air, it can fly around indefinately at a moderate speed (about twinblade), thanks to a single propeller. When the secondary is activated, the glider loses altitude and crashes, scattering its payload in a line and damaging anything the glider falls on. The glider is invincible when crashlanding. For the Concrete Glider protocol Denied Denied Archive Commissar Secondary Primary: Shock pistol Secondary: Shashka sabre Description: switches to a sabre. Essentially a poor man's beam katana, it would do a lot of damage to infantry, but not necessarily inflict a 1-hit kill (maybe 175 damage? Enough to kill a Peacekeeper, but not a Commando). More importantly, it would provide the Commissar with a means to defend herself if caught without an escort, as well as an excuse to declare "Drive me closer! I want to hit them with my sword!" when boarding a Bullfrog or other transport. Volgagrad Crusier Description: Something of an adaption of that Battleaxe tank I came up with in the form of a naval unit, a territory where there aren't any Flak Traktors hanging around to help deal with aircraft. While MiGs do help offset things, a designated anti-aircraft warship could probably help. Decent health, and probably multiple AA turrets (some fixed into certain directions, perhaps?), but speed would probably be lacking. Weapons: Multiple bullfrog turrets. However many you can stuff onto one unit without breaking the game, or without making the unit overpowering. Secondary: Chaff: Deploys clouds of metallic shrapnel that prevents enemies from getting a good lock on enemies within a set radius of where the chaff was activated. The downside is that as long as the chaff is airborne, the Volgagrad won't open fire. Niche it fills Seaborne Anti-Aircraft, which sort of frees up Bullfrogs to maintain a more APC/Higgins Boat-esque role. Countermeasure Drone Description: The short of it, is a drone in vein of the Crisis Drone which makes itself really hot (hotter than a tank's engine), spreads smoke around, and leaving metallic strips that scramble radar around. The end result is that units that get covered up by this become untargetable, allowing for them to move somewhere else. At the same time, units covered up by the countermeasures wouldn't be able to target anything until after the CMs fade or they move out of the cloud (not being able to see or use any targeting computers of your own would probably hinder attacking, no?). The light drone is also capable of swimming, but the difficulty of hiding a freakin' Dreadnought should be noted. Weapons: Smoke generators (Cans of diesel fuel), "thermal distortion generator" (Gas engine), radar-disruption system (Chaff grenades) Secondary: Activate Countermeasures (Temporarily hide units caught up in smoke, at the cost of the drone killing itself within 15 seconds). Niche it fills: Disrupting force-disruption units (Cryocopters come to mind) and artillery, while Soviet units either bide their time to gather up and knock out enemy units, or take the moment to fall back or find another route. Could probably also be used for a ruse by more savvy commanders. Tortoise Infantry Transport Description: Similar to an aquatic Dump Truck, and cousin to the Orca. Geared towards beachhead establishment. Weapon: None, except for seven (or so) garrison slots. Secondary: Beaches itself on the shoreline and disgorges any infantry inside. Said infantry can retreat back into the Tortoise and use it as a bunker. Reactivating the secondary will cause the Tortoise to slide back into the sea, to retreat or to lug its cargo to a more important site. Niche: A tougher amphibious invader, meant to cover the more fragile Orcas as they land. Battleaxe Antiaircraft Tank Description: Armed with a weapon that would typically be used against tanks, almost as a "Mine's Bigger" concerning Allied antiair weapons, the modified 125mm cannon used by this tank can easily swat down most enemy aircraft out of the sky with ease. But this machine's ability to deal with enemy aircraft isn't its only feature - lining the machine's hull are various tubes of about 40mm in diameter each, but none of them contain any more explosive than they need to, allowing them to fire off a variety of grenades - smoke, to obscure vision, chaff, to disrupt radar, and flares, to disrupt Infrared. The end result is the Battleaxe and all nearby units are rendered invisible to enemy attempts to attack them, but on the downside units inside the field can't target one specific area, and won't automatically engage enemy units even if they're sitting next to each other. Great for hiding your artillery as they bombard an area, but the fairly slow reload of the 125mm gun means that it might be overwhelmed by swarms of lighter craft. Weapons: A Modified 125mm Drakon Cannon (AA Only), and lots and lots of countermeasures. Secondary: Countermeasures!: Deploys smoke, chaff and flares Niche it fills: Heavy Anti-Aircraft / Target Disruption. Soviet Tank Aesthetics Description: Hopefully not to much work for the design team. Based on the observation that every Hammer and Anvil tank has an open commander hatch and that there can be up to five models for each unit, could it be changed so that some Hammers and Anvils have closed hatches and some apocalypse tanks have open command hatches (if it has any). The same goes for any future tanks. Niche it fills: tank devisions look cooler and also makes each tank look like its occupied by people. Accepted Microhammer: Overdrive!/S-s-slowdown! Description: Switch between increased ROF and Speed while taking damage or normal performance without damage. (Like dreadnought) Niche: Microhammer secondary. Lunokhod secondary: Entrench Description: Permanently immobilizes the tank, increased rof and health, gives it SAMs or some other anti air weapon. Grinder Turret Secondary Arnament: Magnetic Slingshot Description: The Grinder Turret stores the husks of the vehicles it destroys, enabling them to be used as projectiles against the enemy. Remember, the Soviet Union never throws anything away, except at the enemy. Tesla Drone Description: It's a drone, not actually much different than the Terror Drone in basic functions, but has a different effect. It has a small battery of sorts inside, which upon destruction, breaks and releases a lot of lightning. It can dig inside of vehicles, much like the Terror drone, but it shocks nearby units aswell. It can also sacrifice itsself to temporarily strengthen Tesla Coils. Another feature is a miniature Tesla coil for it's secondary. Weapon(s): Mini-coil. Secondary: It uses the coil mentioned above to release a small lightning burst, which attacks a single unit. It is lethal to lighter vehicles, but as it's draining the drones power, damages it, which can kill it quickly. agrevator drone sample: a drone with light desolator spray prim: uses a light desolator spray to deal with inf sec: uses a small sprinkler to deliver AoE damage to inf niche: drone helps terror (drone) tactics by dealing with inf. Terror Drone Kennel Terror Drones with their own building. Magnetic Ripper Tank Arnament: Extremely focused magnetic beam Secondary: Magnetic deflection shield (Increased armor, decreased speed, no attacking in this mode) Niche: Ground based Base Razer Description: The leech beam on this tank is fourty times more powerful than the one on the hammer tank, allowing it to rip through anything (that isnt infantry) at close range, be it vehicle, tank or building. This unit is turretless but its attack has line aoe and is a continuous beam (like the athena and ftt) Capable of killing tanks and buildings efficiently, very efficiently infact, it suffers from pathetic range (one third a hammer) and poor armor (about bullfrog, although secondary will give it slightly more armor than a hammer, though making it slower than a hammer) GH59 demolition machine sample: essentialy a deconstruction machine. it's a wheeled machine, so it specifies under the vechile tab prim: it is wel armored, and can crush small vechiles by driving over them sec: it deploys itself quickly(not like a turret) to steady itself and lift the crane-arm carrying it's trademark weapon: a Sledge-hammer wrecker steel bal that it can use to demolish buildings niche: while the perun is the artillery, it's primarily a tank destroyer, making it somewhat less effective. this vechile can take on undefended structures (and units) around it easily, and thus can be used to finish the enemy (after perun's shot the turrets/defense)or deny the enemy area (area denial) looks: imagine thiswith a chain on the end of the arm, and with a giant steel sphere on the chain's end. (only then sovietized of course,and on wheels) or go for a GLA scud launcher with an wrecker-ball arm instead of a rocket. The both are accepted, but merged. As the Dynamo. Industrial Plant Supporting building. Helps to increase effectivity of Soviet buildings with workers of Working Class. Works for small-medium radius. :- All buildings Automatic repairing of any damaged building within area, needs money to work. :- Construction Yard and Grinder Crane Slighly decrease build-time and decrese price of constructed building. (would be reworked) :- Refinery Increase amount of money gained from ore. :- Barracks None. (can be added) :- War Factory Slighly increase build-time and decrese price of constructed vehicles. (would be reworked) :- Airfield Slighly increase build-time and decrese price of constructed aircraft. (would be reworked) :- Battle Lab None. :- Shipyard None. Accepted, would replace the economic protocol which is fine by me, is a solid throwback to RA2, and works well with the Soviet tactics. Needs a little work in the actual effects though. JS-1 Elephant Tank Description: These obsolete behemoths have found new life as command vehicles. Upgraded with a new engine, and with it's machine guns removed to create space inside, enough vacancy has been created to allow a full command post in one. Weapon(s): The twin 280mm cannons still pack a wallop, but without modern explosive shells and a turret, it's best used behind the lines. Secondary: Switches to the Katyusha rocket launcher on top, better against smaller targets Niche it fills: Assassination Mode Target Accepted, fits in lore well too Chemical Trooper (V2) A reworking of the redundant Chemical trooper, which was already in the mod to make it less so. This version of the chemical trooper does a low rate of fire, short ranged area of effect attack (desolator defoilant) for his primary and poisons the area around him like a RA2 desolator for his secondary(smaller AOE). All other details remain the same except he now has more hit points and is now a teir two unit. Scraper Tank Description: Light chassis, with just enough engine power to move the massive prow mounted on its front. This prow provides nigh-invulnerability from frontal attacks, to make up for its tinfoil-grade armor. Weapon(s): The "Attack" is to shove vehicles, to give its comrades a respite from a particularly troublesome enemy. A land-only vehicle pushed into the water will swamp and be destroyed. Light vehicles pushed against a wall will be crushed. Secondary: Its special ability is to lower the prow into a guillotine-like configuration, exposing its paper-thin armor but providing bisecting power against any enemy infantry it can catch. However, this configuration lacks the ability to do anything against vehicles. Niche it fills: support/micro Accepted, this fits in nicely with the new, revamped Soviet tech system Honeyrage Desc: Packets of delicious honey powder around the War Bear's collar are remotely detonated, overpowering the bear's senses with the smell and driving it into a frenzied state of Honeyrage. In this state, the bear becomes incredibly violent, gaining lowered attack cooldown, immunity to stun effects, and an incredible resistance to pain. Since the packets are depleted after one use and not even the Conscripts are dumb enough to try and replace them on a bear still suffering the aftereffects, the rage is a single-use ability. Niche: Differentiates the War Bear from the Attack Dog as per the complaints page. Is also hilarious and straightforward, as anything Soviet should be. Accepted for lulz and awesomeness Soviet Sniper suggestions Here they are: Secondaries: Tesla mine: lays down one of the protocol mines (these don't have limited batteries); the mine has EMP properties and instantly kills infantry. Useful for buying time to run away.(Targeted) ADK-45: Possibly make this the only sniper that can survive those infamous "larger groups of infantry" (Toggle) Decoy: Create a uncontrollable clone of the sniper at the desired location. The clone cannot fire or move. (Again targeted) Decoy accepted Maybe Tesla Coil Secondary "Amplifier" Shuts down the Tesla Coil briefly and gives nearby Tesla Troopers a massive increase in rate of fire. This encourages the use of Tesla Troopers alongside the Coil while not being broken. Rocket Ivan After a particularly successful "experiment" left "crazy" Ivan laid up in the hospital, he finally decided to protect himself from future explosive accidents, and more importantly, the hospital stays afterwards. This was found doodled in the margins of the blueprint for his latest bomb design: A gargarin-X battlesuit, minus the fists, equipped instead with a load of solid explosives (the fists were too indelicate for bomb work.) secondary is still the rockets. this guy flies, or walks around the battlefield, putting explosives (his only weapon!) on everything. I mean everything. allied units, enemy units, buildings, you name, he'l blow it up for you. The bombs are on a 5-second timer.(Maybe for campaign, but too evil for RA3 soviets) Training Hub Structure that can pay to add veterancy to infantry. A structure LIKE this would be cool, but denied in the form you outlined. We'll think on it. Too Epic to Deny Yuri Description: Little is known about this mysterious man, but it is believed by some that he has subverted the entire Soviet government and assumed de facto control of the entire Soviet Union. He is rumoured to have incredibly advanced psychic powers, augmented with the fruits of the Japanese psychic programme, as well as the ability to travel through time. It is also believed he was actually the target of an assassination attempt ordered by Premier Cherdenko, but managed to survive by manipulating the minds of the entire commando team so that they would believe that he was dead. Primary Weapon: Mind Control. With his incredibly powerful mind, Yuri can control ANYTHING, though he may only control one unit at a time. Secondary: Psychic Domination. By amplifying his mental powers with technological aids, Yuri can completely and permanently dominate the minds of any units in the targeted area, in addition to severely damaging any buildings in the area. Niche: World domination through mind control. Volkov Description: Convinced by one of his relatives to once again take to the field of battle to help the Union in this dark time, the retired Spetsnaz commando has chosen once again to fight. He’s still as deadly as ever, more than a match for even the faction commandoes. He is armed with an automatic high explosive cannon and sniper rifle, and thanks to his robotic body has extreme speed and durability. Primary Weapon: High calibre sniper rifle with infantry killer tag/Automatic HE cannon that deals blast damage Secondary: Switch Sniper Rifle/HE Cannon Niche: Blow up everything. Category:UnitSuggestions